Alec's new shirt
by FieryDaisy
Summary: OS / Alec n'a qu'une hâte, celle de revoir Magnus, en voyage depuis trois semaines. En rentrant chez lui, il passe devant une boutique et, contre toute attente, décide d'y entrer, le regard captivé par un objet particulier. Et une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'une seule chose: "Ca ressemble à Magnus". (très fluffy / résumé nul, sorry)


_Hello ! Voici mon tout premier OS, plutôt court. C'est également mon premier écrit sur Shadowhunter. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** The Mortal Instruments appartient à Cassandra Clare._

* * *

La fin de la journée sonnait pour Alec Lightwood. Si les dernières semaines avaient été plutôt mouvementées, de nombreuses chasses aux démons lancées suite à plusieurs attaques contre des Downworlders, cela faisait deux jours que le jeune Shadowhunter et responsable de l'Institut de New York planchait sur la pile de dossiers qu'il avait en retard. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, dans le loft de Brooklyn de sa moitié, le Grand Sorcier Magnus Bane, et de le retrouver après trois semaines d'absence de ce dernier. Appelé en urgence, il n'était plus revenu depuis trois semaines, une éternité pour le jeune Nephilim, malgré les nombreux messages et appels échangés.

Chez lui. Alec avait emménagé officiellement peu de temps avant le départ précipité de Magnus, et bien qu'il comprenait l'absence et les responsabilités de son petit-ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie, ses clients accaparant le temps précieux qu'il aimait passer dans les bras du sorcier. Tous les soirs, Alec rentrait chez lui, retrouvait les deux chats de son sorcier favori, Président Miaou et Church, et se couchait, seul, dans les draps de soie du lit qu'il partageait avec Magnus. Assez souvent, il se réveillait paniqué, peur que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même n'était qu'un songe, qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il consultait à chaque fois son téléphone, un message de Magnus le rassurant.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches du parvis de l'Institut, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche intérieur de sa veste de cuir.

« _J'espère avoir fini d'ici quelques heures. Hâte de te retrouver mon Ange. Magnus_ »

En lisant le message, Alec sentit une vague de chaleur l'envelopper de l'intérieur, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. C'était comme si un poids avait fini par se détacher de ses épaules musclées, même si l'inquiétude qu'une autre urgence se manifeste restait dans un coin de son esprit. Comme à son habitude, Alec rentrait chez lui à pied. Mais aujourd'hui, il annula le charme le rendant invisible aux yeux des Mundanes. Il marchait dans la rue, et passa devant l'un des restaurants favoris de Magnus. Il commanda donc quelques plats, et demanda s'il était possible qu'ils soient livrés avant 19h00 à son domicile, ce que le vendeur accepta. Alec remercia ce dernier, avant de reprendre le chemin du loft. Il regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il était déjà près de 17h30. Il savait qu'en général, lorsque Magnus rentrait de voyage d'affaire, il était chez eux pour 20h, dans la mesure du possible, mais jamais avant.

Alec, perdu dans ses pensées, s'arrêta net devant une boutique. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Izzy le traînait dans tous les magasins possibles. Jace arrivait toujours à se défiler et sa soeur n'aimait pas faire du shopping seule. Alec n'aimait pas ça, trouvant cette activité humaine particulièrement ennuyeuse et non productive, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Magnus. Magnus savait lui faire apprécier les choses qu'il n'appréciait pas, lui montrant les bons côtés que cela pouvait avoir. Il se remémora l'un des premiers rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec le beau Warlock, lorsqu'ils avaient, d'un coup de portail magique, été au Japon. Ils avaient visité la ville de Tokyo, et Magnus en avait également profité pour faire quelques magasins. Alec n'avait pas détesté cette expérience, et c'était même presque prit au jeu. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas acheter de vêtements, mais il avait apprécié le temps qu'il y avait passé, l'insouciance que ça lui avait apporté. Mais plus que tout autre chose, il avait apprécié ce moment seul à seul avec Magnus.

Pourtant, à son plus grand étonnement, Alec s'était arrêté devant cette boutique, l'une des vitrines captivant son regard. Sans même peser le pour et le contre, le jeune Nephilim s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et passa le seuil.

Devant lui s'étendait de nombreux portants, arborant différentes pièces, couleurs et tissus. La pièce devait être aussi grande que le dressing de Magnus, qu'il avait magiquement réussi à faire tenir à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Alec regardait autour de lui, et semblai perdu.

_ Bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aider ? demanda une vendeuse à la chevelure blonde, qui lui rappelait beaucoup Lydia, si ce n'était que ses yeux étaient marrons.

Elle lui sourit, et Alec, inconfortable dans ce genre de situation, se mit à bafouiller.

_ Oui… je… la chemise en vitrine, vous l'avez ici ?

La vendeuse lui offrit un regard amusé, mais acquiesça et lui demanda de la suivre. Ils s'avancèrent vers le portant, et la jeune femme lui tendit la chemise en question.

_ J'imagine qu'une taille L vous ira parfaitement. Les cabines d'essayages sont au fond. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-moi signe, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres, avant de retourner vers la caisse, encaisser un client.

Dans la cabine d'essayage, Alec se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. En général, il ne choisissait que des pièces assez foncées, noires, grises, bleues foncées ou bien même vert kaki. Mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne se serait dirigé vers une chemise aussi… colorée et décorée. Pourtant, il avait eu un coup de coeur. Dans cette vitrine, sur ce mannequin, elle semblait l'appeler. Cette chemise oscillant entre le bordeaux et le violine, et dont le motif, une sorte d'enchevêtrement de lignes obliques fines formant de petits losanges, était d'un gris perle très léger, presque blanc. Et une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'une seule petite chose, suffisante pour inciter Alec à sortir de sa zone de confort. « _Ca ressemble à Magnus._ ». Le jeune Nephilim ne savait pas si c'était le manque de son homme qui parlait, le manque de son excentricité ou de ses paillettes, mais il retira son éternel tee-shirt noir et enfila la chemise.

Elle lui allait comme un gant, presque comme une seconde peau, et il comprenait à présent pourquoi Magnus portait souvent cette matière qu'Alec aimait voir sur lui. C'était doux, étonnamment confortable, comme si une multitude de caresses étaient infligées à sa peau nacrée. En se regardant dans le miroir, il en rougit presque. La soie, pourtant plutôt épaisse de la chemise cintrée, épousait les muscles de ses bras, de ses épaules, et on pouvait presque deviner les lignes de ses abdominaux. Même le motif, un quadrillage en losange, qui pouvait paraître un peu trop extravagant aux yeux d'Alec ne le gênait pas.

_ Monsieur, dit la voix de la vendeuse en frappant sur la paroi de bois, tout va bien ? La taille est bonne ? La chemise vous plaît ?

Alec ouvrit le rideau en guise de réponse, inconscient du rouge qui s'était installé sur ses joues.

_ C'est parfait, s'exclama la vendeuse. Par contre, il vaut mieux laisser un ou deux boutons ouverts.  
_ Ma soeur me le dit souvent aussi, répondit Alec d'un ton cordial, tandis qu'il s'exécutait.  
_ Et elle a raison. De plus, ça permet de voir le tatouage que vous avez sur le cou. Le tout se marie parfaitement bien.  
_ Merci, dit Alec, un sourire timide sur ses joues.  
_ Vous la prenez ?

Alec n'hésita pas. La seule image qu'il avait en tête, c'était Magnus.

_ Oui. Oui, je vais la prendre.  
_ Un très bon choix ! Je vous laisse vous rhabiller et on se retrouve en caisse, d'accord ?

Alec acquiesça et retourna dans la cabine. Après être passé par la caisse et avoir remercier la vendeuse, il finit par rentrer à l'appartement, prit une douche et décida de mettre la chemise. Il voulait surprendre Magnus, et quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau vêtement pour attirer l'attention du Sorcier.

A 18h55, alors qu'Alec caressait Président Miaou, qui s'était installé sur le fauteuil après avoir mangé son repas, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le repas venait d'être livré et Alec disposa le tout dans des assiettes, qu'il mit dans le four, afin de les conserver au chaud. La table, qui consistait principalement en verres, serviettes et couverts, était mise. Tout était prêt, et seul Magnus manquait. L'appartement était plutôt calme, la télévision était allumée sur une chaîne mundane qui diffusait une série où des personnages ne semblait jamais quitter leur appartement de New York. Assis sur le canapé, Alec regardait distraitement la télévision, tandis que Church s'installa en boule à ses côtés. Le Nephilim le regardait faire, avant de se lever doucement de façon à ne pas le réveiller. Il alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

_ Hey Magnus ! Dit-il alors qu'il s'avança vers le sorcier.  
_ Alexan-

Alors qu'il se retourna, le sorcier se stoppa net. Surpris par cette réaction, et inquiet, Alec s'arrêta à son tour, et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un quelconque danger potentiel. Mais rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le Sorcier ne répondit rien, bien qu'il semblait vouloir parler. Sa bouche était entre ouverte.

_ Magnus, ça va ?

Alec s'approcha doucement de lui, et se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait quasiment pas.

_ Hey Mags, respire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ?

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, et regarda Magnus dans les yeux. Son regard n'était qu'inquiétude face à l'absence de réponse de son homme. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour les deux hommes, Magnus se remit doucement à respirer.

_ Tu... c'est...  
_ Magnus, tu me fais peur là...  
_ P-pardon Alexander, c'est juste que...

Magnus repoussa légèrement Alec. L'inquiétude qui logeait jusqu'à présent dans ses yeux s'évapora, laissant place à la tristesse.

_ Est… est-ce que j-j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? murmura avec hésitation Alec, dont la culpabilité se mêlait à la tristesse et au mal de coeur qu'il ressentait.

Pourquoi Magnus le repousserait-il s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal ? De nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et Magnus voyait dans les yeux meurtris de son Ange le malheur qu'il lui causait.

_ Non, non ! s'exclama Magnus. Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Je… excuse-moi, mon Ange. Je suis juste sans voix.

Et sans voix, ça, il l'était. Lui qui était toujours assez surpris de son Nephilim, ne s'attendait pas à le voir comme ça, dans une chemise aussi peu « Alec ». Les yeux de Magnus glissait lentement du visage du Nephilim vers son torse, observant la chemise qu'il portait. L'imagination de Magnus travaillait tellement à ce moment-là qu'il n'entendit même pas Alec lui parler.

_ Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas. Je l'ai achetée parce qu'elle me faisait penser à toi mais j'ai l'air ridicule dedans. Je n'aurais pas du faire confiance à cette Mundane, dit-il alors qui se retournait et s'avança vers la chambre pour se changer.  
_ Alexander ! fit Magnus en attrapant le bras de son Ange, la soie sous ses doigts lui envoyant des frissons le long de son dos.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Elle est parfaite. Tu es magnifique. Très, _très_ bon choix, murmura-t-il un sourire en coin, les yeux plein de désir.

Magnus fit parcourir sa main sur le bras d'Alec, frémissant sous son toucher, remontant doucement le long de son épaule, passant sur sa clavicule, sur son torse, et descendit lentement le long de ses abdominaux.

_ Elle te met tellement en valeur, même si j'avoue te préférer sans… murmura-il, deux pupilles mordorées observant le regard bleu glacial du Nephilim.

Le Sorcier attrapa la taille de son Ange, rapprocha son torse au plus près du sien et finit par déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres angéliques d'Alec.

_ Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres des lèvres d'Alec, qui souriait.  
_ Toi aussi, répondit le jeune brun sur le même ton.

Il finit par attraper le visage de Magnus, et intensifia le baiser, leurs langues allant à la rencontre de leur moitié, jouant, dansant au rythme d'une passion que seuls les deux hommes connaissaient. Par ce simple geste, ils s'abandonnaient, s'ouvraient à l'autre, exprimaient à quel point ils s'étaient manqués, à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement, pantelant et reprenant leur respiration, chacun un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ca sent bon ici, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_ Ton plat préféré, de ton restaurant préféré, dans le four, répondit Alec avec fierté.

Magnus déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

_ Tu es vraiment le meilleur, mais…  
_ Mais ? répéta Alec, un sourcil levé, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois-ci dans le cou.  
_ J-je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment, essaya de dire Magnus, alors qu'il gémissait sous les baisers d'Alec.  
_ Moi non plus, souffla-t-il, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de la peau caramel de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Envoyant des frissons dans le corps de Magnus, ce dernier prit le visage d'Alec dans ses mains, et l'embrassa avec fougue, avec passion, se dirigeant aveuglément vers leur chambre.

Ce soir-là, ils n'ont mangé que très tard, enfin réunis corps et âme.

* * *

 _ **Edit:** un très grand merci pour vos lectures, vos retours tout plein de bons conseils, vos follows et vos favs. Je suis aux anges ! _

_**Edit 2:** pour la chemise d'Alec, je m'étais inspiré d'une très courte vidéo postée il y a un moment sur l'Instagram de la série. Depuis, une photo en meilleure qualité a été postée et elle me faisait penser à quelque chose que Magnus aurait pu/a porté. (pour les liens, ajouté le reste après le .-com/ d'IG)  
_ _\- Chemise d'Alec:_ p/BcxbWKwg8aU/?taken-by=shadowhunterstv et p/BaE7Bu4Aiu8/?taken-by=shadowhunterstv  
 _\- Chemise de Magnus:_ p/Bc1D4BZAmSG/?taken-by=shadowhunterstv  
 _Voilà, je voulais juste montrer à quoi ça ressemblait dans mon esprit, et j'espère avoir pu retranscrire le tout correctement :)_


End file.
